


love’s strange so real in the dark

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by The Breakfast Club (1985), Kyungsoo’s Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Kyungsoo knows he crossed the line and he knows he’s going to have it bad at home but after a surprise visit he couldn’t care less.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Challenge #13 — Like a Movie





	love’s strange so real in the dark

Kyungsoo lets out a deep sigh as he looks around the wall, hugs his leg tight trying to push away the intrusive thoughts when the door opens, a smirk appears on his face

"Well well if isn't the little ginger prince. Missing me much?" speaks with a smug face, the other just rolls eyes "What do I owe the honor?"

"I brought you food, I thought you might be hungry" the tallest says with a shy smile and handing him a small paper bag.

"Aww, you worry about me prince? That's so sweet" wrinkles his nose as he stands up and grabs the bag.

"Why did you insult him?"

"Please you know he deserved it. He's an asshole"

"He's the principal"

"Who is an asshole" 

“Don’t you mind that he is keeping you in this closet?”

“You want me to come out?”

tilts his head and groans “Seriously, what are you going to do next saturdays here all alone? Huh?”

The black haired lets out a deep laugh as he grabs Sehun by the waist pulling him close “Well, you can be a bad boy and make me some company”

“It’s true what you said back there? 

"What love? That your legs would look beautiful wrapped around my shoulders? Because I do think that's true, we can check if you want" smiles

hits him softly "No, the thing about your dad”

“Why so many questions? You worried about me?”

“And what if I am? Huh? You’re gonna laugh about it?”

“I would never do such a thing”

There’s a silence in which Kyungsoo couldn’t stop watching at Sehun’s lips looking so kissable with traces of lipstick on it but before he could do or say somethin the ginger guy took the lead and crushed their lips together for a short moment. Kyungsoo looked at the other in surprise but with a smile on his face

“What was that for?”

“You were taking too long,” Sehun simply answered, making the two let out a chuckle. “Did you really think that I look disgusting with lipstick?”

shakes his head as he gets closer to his ear “That’s the hottest thing I have ever seen” he whispers, Sehun blushes. “Ah baby don’t be shy, it’s me” he leans for another kiss but the other dodges him with a smile “Hey what?”

“Maybe I’ll give you more later” he says as he pushes him away softly

“Are you just gonna leave me like that?” fakes a pout

“I have to get back buut maybe you can find me at Kim’s party and maybe who knows”

“You are really going to make me go there?”

shrugs “I’m not making you do anything, I’m just saying that if you want it you can have it but not now” winks before disappearing through the door.

Kyungsoo lets out a chuckle as he seats back on an old desk, taking a bite on the sandwich.

Who would have thought that a bastard like him could get some good luck for a change.


End file.
